


终将重逢

by Abyuanss



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, tvD/5V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 他们看到对方唇角开始弯起一个熟悉的弧度，于是他们知道一场战争又开始了。





	终将重逢

    Vergil敏锐地感到有些不对。他睁开眼。

    阎魔刀还好好地被抱在怀里，可是他却出现在了另一个地方。他发现自己知道这里，Devil May Cry的大门前，老旧的破灯牌发出吱吱嘎嘎的怪声，D字母一闪一闪好像下一秒就会咽下最后一口气。他知道，他很熟悉，可是他不该在这里。他听到身后有两个人走了过来，一直像只快乐的小云雀一样喋喋不休的是个小姑娘，她身边的人脚步平稳而沉重。他的脚步顿了一下，然后开口打断了她。

    “你先回去，Patty，我会联系你。代我向你母亲问好。”他的声音听起来有点心不在焉，小姑娘颇为不满地抱怨几句，临走之前颇为不放心地强调了好几遍叫他不要骗她。她离开了。说话的男人却没有动，安静地好像消失在了原地。Vergil叹了口气，迟疑着自己应该做什么才合适。他转过身，看到这个男人正扛着他的大剑，半身大衣正一点一点往下滴着血。他久久地凝视着自己，然后对自己举起了手中的大剑。

 

    阎魔刀猛然出鞘发出清越的嗡鸣，刀剑交击，几颗火花迸出又逝于黑暗，金属撞击摩擦的刺耳声音穿透一方的天空。然后Dante不管不顾地冲上前，重重撞上Vergil的嘴唇。他横在身前的叛逆大剑上蜿蜒出一条细细的血流。一个年轻的Dante，Vergil想，一个我没有见过的Dante。他们两个乱七八糟地吻着彼此，跌跌撞撞地撞进门，总是得不到温和对待的老门又一次被撞开又狠狠摔上，摇摇欲坠地在门框里发抖。Vergil的阎魔刀被他反握在手里，刀刃还在因为方才的剧烈相撞而微微发颤。Dante的大衣上自己的血一颗一颗地落下，但是他毫没有在意自己肩膀到前胸开的这道大口子，叛逆被他贴着Vergil的鬓发狠狠扎进墙壁。

    Vergil在内心轻叹，主动用空出来的一只手回抱他。他感觉到手下的脊背在颤抖。Dante微微拉开两个人的距离，似乎是想说什么，但是一个字都没能吐出来，Vergil按住他的肩背，重新将他们的距离拉近。他不知道自己究竟真的跨越了时空抑或这只是一个影子，他也不知道自己还有多少时间能留在这里，所以他开始用阎魔刀的刀柄轻轻沿着Dante的脊椎滑动。Dante明白了他的暗示，空着的一只手相当利落地扯开他的裤子，粗暴地剥下那团布料然后握上他的阴茎。他的手凉得可怕，Vergil打了个寒战，身后的墙壁和身前Dante的压迫又让他无处可躲。Dante的阴茎在他腿侧摩擦，模拟性交的动作把他的腿间搞得一塌糊涂，与此同时他耳边的叛逆更深地扎进墙壁，水泥深处传来几声碎裂声。

    Vergil的手轻轻搭上Dante的肩胛，在Dante把手伸向他的屁股的时候配合地抬起一条腿挂在他身上。带着厚茧的手指粗暴地穿过入口，只是草草抽插几下就塞进下一根，Vergil不满地痛呼，不过只是尽量放松自己。很快地，他已经很熟悉的那根大家伙就抵在了入口，并没有做过多停留就一挺而入。两个人在艰涩的插入中像两只野兽一样剧烈地喘息，但是都没有停下来的意愿，Dante开始尝试着操得更深，Vergil就轻轻挺动腰胯配合他。

    但是——就只是，Dante不应该是这样的。Vergil在逐渐攀升的把他的大脑搅得乱七八糟的快感中紧紧地抓住这个念头。他的弟弟下半身狠狠操着他，却把脑袋埋在Vergil的肩窝，Vergil看不到他的表情。"Dante？"Vergil努力抑制自己剧烈的喘息声轻声开口，面前的男人却突然暴起，松开握着刀柄的手捂住Vergil的嘴巴。窒息感逐渐蔓延，虽然知道这并不会杀死自己，Vergil还是不大喜欢这种束手束脚的无力感。Dante身后的阎魔刀开始危险地变换角度，尖锐的刀刃威胁性地摩擦他的小腿肚。Dante依然没有抬头。“请你……安静一点。”他终于闷闷的说，Vergil被他按在墙上，后知后觉地想到现在开始反抗为时已晚。窒息使Vergil不自觉地绷紧身体，身后的小洞无意识地痉挛，痛苦地收缩的时候好像在吸吮蛮横地戳刺着前列腺的阴茎，年轻人顾不上皮肤上隐隐传来的被切割的轻微痛感，发出舒爽到极点的呻吟，愈发用力地在他哥哥的身体里横冲直撞起来。

    Vergil被痛苦和快感烧得几乎神志不清，在年轻人的手掌下无力地挣扎。但是，他大脑的某一部分却在不依不饶地重播着年轻人刚才短短的一句话，Vergil注意到了被努力掩藏但还是露出端倪的哽咽。他觉得有些茫然，这让他回想起自己跌落魔界的时候被自己割开一道血痕的那只手，还有Urizen记忆中燃烧着的魔剑但丁。叛逆在他耳边不安分地晃动，Dante松开了他，狠狠地将叛逆更深地扎进墙壁，Vergil却不知道自己该说什么了。Dante抓住他大腿的手力道大得可怕，不依不饶地将他拉近自己，Vergil难耐地喘息，感觉自己快要被他撕成两半。他的阴茎被夹在两个人的小腹之间摩擦，乱七八糟地吐着透明的体液。Vergil在攀升的快感之中逐渐失去思考的能力，Dante不依不饶地冲撞着他的前列腺，他甚至在这样并没有过多抚慰阴茎的情况下就射精了，在Dante的小腹上留下一道白痕。Vergil忍不住闭上眼，试图挣脱出令人目眩的快感，Dante却毫不顾及他正处在不应期的痛苦，从喉咙深处发出低哑的嘶吼。

    Vergil皱着眉，阴茎又一次颤抖着半勃起来。再抬起眼时，却发现他年轻的弟弟终于抬起头来看他，眼角通红，神情冷漠，紧抿着嘴唇一言不发。于是Vergil仰头靠在墙上眯着眼反过来打量他，像是挑衅又像是调笑地侧头轻吻近在咫尺的叛逆剑脊。年轻人的嘴角就开始弯起一个他熟悉的弧度，宣告着一场战争又开始了。他们各自的兵器冰冷的锋刃将他们与外界隔离开，他们从对方的眼里看到自己的影子。这简直似乎又让他们回到那段美好的时光，分歧、对峙、争斗不休，乐此不疲，以此为生。

    Vergil在两个人的小腹中间第二次射出精液的时候，年轻人也终于达到高潮，将精液射进Vergil身体深处。他轻轻抽出软掉的阴茎，白色浊液就从还有些红肿的微张的穴口极尽色情地流下来。Dante的目光在Vergil的大腿内侧流连，像是被迷住了。“所以，你还活着。”年轻人几乎轻不可闻地说，Vergil差点以为这是自己的幻觉。他本来想说什么，但是一种感觉袭击了他。Dante抽出在墙上破开一个大洞的叛逆，有些手足无措地转过身去，慢吞吞走向自己乱七八糟的桌子。

    “我要离开了。”Vergil最终还是仅仅这样说道。年轻人背对他挥了挥手，停下脚步，似乎要说什么，但是还是什么都没有说。Vergil自己的脑子也乱七八糟，他强迫自己冷静下来。我还有事情没有完成，他想，丝毫没有发觉自己下意识把这句话说出了声。“那么，你走吧。”年轻人闷闷地说，Vergil这才反应过来，看着年轻人似乎佝偻了一些的脊背，一言不发地把解释咽回肚子。没有必要，他想，沉默地收拾好自己。Dante始终没有再看他一眼，——简直像是小孩子在赌气，Vergil想，心情居然没有那么沉重了。Dante选择不作追问，那么他也不必把未来和盘托出，他想。他没有道别就离开了。

    Vergil不知道，大门关上的时候，年轻人怎样忍不住闭上眼发出一声叹息。他只是握着阎魔刀沉默地前行，身周的景色逐渐扭曲模糊，过往在他的耳边呼啸而过发出刺耳的尖叫，他却发现自己心平气和。然后某一个时刻他停下脚步，抬起头，眼前是澄明的天空。

    脚步声在他身后响起。有些沉重，但是十分坚定。"嘿Vergil。"他听到Dante这样说。

 

 


End file.
